


"You are my sunshine.."

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Sad nonsense I just need off my chest, idk man, possible plot twist, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: Dan is Phil's one and only sunshine.Please don't take his sunshine away.





	

Phil sat on his heels with a small smile. 

"Hey. How are you? Oh, I almost forgot! I got the job! YouTube hasn't been working for me lately, remember Tesco? I work at the front counter! I always see cereal when I get there, I always remember our silly arguments over it." He giggled. 

He laid down, not caring if his white jumper got scuffed, and looked to the sky. It was quite beautiful today, to say the least. 

"That cloud looks like a heart!" He pointed up at the white fluff and smiled.

"There's an airplane, oh! A bunny on a bicycle!" He smiled and looked to his side, sitting for a moment, and letting his arm drop a little. Then he pointed it up again, spotting a snowman and a dragon.

"Oh my, the clouds are darkening." He didn't frown, he's always loved rain. 

Soon enough, he felt raindrops hit his forehead. He looked to his side again, then sat up. 

He sat back on his heels like before, smiling. His smile faded, he couldn't hold it anymore. His lip quivered, the rain beat down relentlessly, but he held together.

"I remember the day you told me to never wear black. I haven't. Because... I love you." He finally admitted, his head falling forward in defeat.

"You told me that. In your note, you said that you loved me. Why didn't you say something before???" He tore the wilted piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it with shakey hands. He reread it for the millionth time, like it was all there was left.

"I just.. wish I got to say it back." He hid his face in his hands and sobbed silently, hoping the rain masked his weakness. 

He took a deep breath.

 

"You are my sunshine..." He began, looking up and smiling weakly. 

"My only sunshine. 

You make me happy.." His voice cracked. 

"When skies are gray.

You'll never know dear, 

How much _I love you_." He emphasized on the last three words, secretly hoping It'd make a difference.

It wouldn't. 

He pulled something from his other pocket, it was wilted and worth everything, just like the note. 

It was black, contrasting his shirt, and he clenched it in his fist. 

With shaky hands and tears staining his cheeks, he set the dying rose atop the freshly laid dirt.

He stared at the engraving on the stone in front of him.

"Dan Howell    1991-2017"

 

_"So please don't take... My sunshine away.."_


End file.
